totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Athral Phyaun
Athral Phyaun is a Val'kyr Warrior. She is the second of Lord Ryder's apprentices and the wife of Tolrah Thire. Biography Phyaun was discovered by Lord Ryder on a wasteland planet as a small, feral child. She was crying in the rain after having her food and cave stolen by a bear, and not having eaten in several days. Cold, wet, hungry and tired, Phyaun was not in very good health. Ryder intervened and wrapped her in her cloak before building a fire for her and constructing a small shelter. He also fed her and tended to her wounds. When brought to the Capital, Phyaun was extremely reluctant to be cared for by anyone except Ryder, and as a result Ryder became her primary caregiver which was unusual for any of the other children he brought to the Capital. Phyaun had a great deal of issues that stemmed from her time in the wild, not just developmental. She was terrified of anybody who was strange and would often roar and growl at them, and failing that go fleeing to Lord Ryder. It took a great deal of time for Phyaun to not only develop communication abilities, but also to overcome the instincts, fears, and traumatic issues from the forest, but Ryder remained extremely patient with her until she reached that point. Phyaun went on to be a reasonably successful student, though she never advanced beyond Master. Phyaun and Tolrah married when she was nearing 300 and the two had an extremely happy marriage for eons until Tolrah was killed in Jehovah's final assault on the Capital. After an extremely long period of mourning and a sincere belief among her sisters that she would never recover, Phyaun eventually came to terms with Tolrah's death. She married Sutanu several years later. Personality As a child, Phyaun was rowdy, hyperactive, and barely capable of socializing owing to spending her early life in the wild. She would often growl at people, and sleep in small alcoves. She also struggled to understand the idea that food was plentiful and that she didn't have to hoard it. As an adult, Phyaun was an upbeat, silly person, and often considered one of the most sociable people among the Val'kyr. She had a deep love of celebrations, frequently being the spotlight of revelry. Phyaun was often described as an energetic child in a woman's body and while tiring in long strides, many Val'kyr consider her a delight to be around. Relationships Lord Ryder Because of the way Ryder came in at her lowest point and rescued her from the wild, Phyaun idolized her Master and was so determined to make her proud of her that she would often hurt herself in the process. While Phyaun often burdened her master with a near-constant need for supervision, Ryder would rarely ever speak ill of her, preferring to heap praise upon her student for her success and her raw power. Ascentia Crane Being several million years older than Ascentia, Phyaun was overwhelmingly protective of her little sister, to the point of blind fury. When Ascentia was very little, she was often encouraged by Phyaun to kill wild animals for fun, and Phyaun would frequently spar with her (almost always letting her win). During the Siege of Canterlot, Ascentia was absent for over a year as she scoured the planet for Twilight. Phyaun was extremely worried for her safety, showing uncharacteristic sullenness when she wasn't heard from for weeks at a time. Tolrah Thire Phyaun and Tolrah were extremely close, almost inseparable. Tolrah was frequently charged with watching over Phyaun in her childhood, making sure that her fascination with gore didn't get herself too scarred up. Phyaun adored Tolrah, nicknaming her "Tolsie", much to her elder's chagrin. When Phyaun was 230, the two became lovers and were frequently seen playfully bullying each other. 14 years later, the two married. Phyaun was distraught for a very long time after Tolrah was killed, and many believed she wouldn't recover from it. She eventually did, though hearing her name makes her extremely uncomfortable. Trivia *Phyaun is based loosely off Jasper of Steven Universe but, in Orchard's own words, "Without that stupid self-loathing plot." *Like Ryder, Phyaun perfers to be referred to by her last name. *Early designs of Phyaun's childhood had her as a relatively cheerful little girl despite living in the wild. Later, Lily decided that such a life would have actually been very difficult and very sad, and so rewrote it to reflect that. *Phyaun is the only character to have two hair colors. *Phyaun has Type 2 Brain Development and as such required an extremely hands-on teaching approach from Lord Ryder that emphasized Ryder's extreme patience. Category:Val'kyr Category:Main Characters Category:Feminine